In recent years, a hybrid automobile using a motor and an engine together for driving wheels or an electric automobile has gained the spotlight as an environmentally friendly automobile.
Such a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile has studied in such a manner as to be configured to be electrically charged from the outside. In this manner, an automobile can be electrically charged at home or the like, so that a driver goes to a gas station for replenishing fuel fewer times. It is convenient. In addition, inexpensive night electric power can be utilized, so that cost can be reduced.
Examples of chargers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-266509 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-205909 (Patent Document 2).
A charger disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-266509 (Patent Document 1) can cope with a plurality of kinds of electric automobiles, that is, can readily cope with a difference in cable connecting type or the like.
A charger for an electric automobile disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-205909 (Patent Document 2) is provided with a ground-fault interrupter interposed between the electric automobile and a receptacle for an outside AC power supply.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-266509    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-205909